In an electron beam device, a method for observing the change of a sample by heating the sample to a high temperature or cooling it is known besides a method for observing the sample at room temperature. In order to bring the condition closer to a practical condition, there is also a method that observes the change in a reaction gas atmosphere.
As for the observation in the gas atmosphere, methods are known that sandwich a sample between two grids and furnish a sample holder with a mechanism for introducing and exhausting a gas into and out from the grids as described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2. As described in Patent Literature 3, there is also known a method that arranges a cylindrical cover around a sample and forms two holes in the cover to which diaphragms transmitting the electron beams are bonded.
In conjunction with an electron microscope for observing on the real time basis the reaction of a sample under a high temperature specific atmosphere condition, Patent Literature 4 describes a method for observing various reactions by forming in a sample holder a sample chamber isolated from vacuum by a diaphragm for holding the sample in air-tight, a pipe for introducing a gas into the sample chamber and a sample heating mechanism, and heating the sample while it is kept under a specific atmosphere condition.
As described in Patent Literature 5, there is further known a method that a capillary tube for blowing a gas is disposed opposing a heater for heating a sample and observes a gas reaction at a high temperature.
As another prior art, Patent Literature 6 describes a method that a coolant basin storing therein a coolant for cooling a sample is disposed around a sample holding unit and cools the sample and then observes it.
As still another prior art, Patent Literatures 7, 8 and 9 disclose a transmission electron microscope observation method. A heating mechanism for heating a sample and a mechanism for rapidly cooling it by blowing a gas to a reaction portion are provided to a charged particle beam apparatus and after the reaction process is observed, the observation portion is carved out by a focused ion beam.